


Running From Control

by summerad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia helps bring stiles back, Depressed Stiles, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Derek, Puppy Scott, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, coma!stiles, major deaths (but they're not real), season 3 I think, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerad/pseuds/summerad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nogitsune tries to kill Scott, Stiles finds the strength to overpower it and kill the nogitsune leaving Stiles in a coma, however while in the coma Stiles thinks his attempt failed making the nogitsune more mad and is forced watch as he kills everyone he loves. How will stiles deal with the aftermath of watching everyone he loves die? will he ever get out of his coma to find out the truth??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, its because at first this was written as sciles but i changed it to sterek. This is shorter then I would like it to be but i hope you enjoy.

this starts right after the nogitsune nocks out Kira and walks over to Scott.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

chapter one.

"okay?"

"no, Stiles this isn't you"

The nogitsune hummed happily, fingers tapping against the handle of the sword. "NO!" Stiles? Suddenly yelled.

"What the hell?... NO STOP DON'T HURT HIM YOU CANT HURT HIM.. My oh my you pathetic little human how did you manage to break through me?"

Scott silently watched with a bewildered expression on his face, what the hell is going on was the only this going through his mind, could it be? Did Stiles actually get ahold of the nogitsune?

"I SAID NO YOU BITCH I AM DONE HURTING PEOPLE I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE" and with an agonizing yell this black shadow started shining around stiles, it looked like a force field, (A/N shit at describing stuff, i hope you can picture it) like it was trying so hard to connect back to Stiles but it was being pushed away. and within a blink of an eye it was all over. Stiles stopped yelling, the black force once surrounding him shattered like glass and Stiles fell unconscious to the floor.

It was at that moment Deaton came in, determined look on his face. He stopped in his tracks once he took in his surroundings, passed out Stiles, Scott with a sword in his stomach and a nocked out Kira behind some desks. as if sensing Stiles was no harm to them he ran towards Scott yanking the sword from him, hoping his werewolf healing abilities would do the rest.

"What happened" Deaton said looking as calm as ever. Scott had the same surprised look on his face sense he heard the first yell. finally managing to stutter out a reply "I think Stiles just killed the nogitsune" and well it sounded ridiculous.

"What..How is that possible?"

Scott was already by Stiles side nudging him, hoping to get some sort of response from him because frankly being able to hear his heartbeat wasn't cutting it. He quickly relaid everything to Deaton.

They took Stiles to the hospital, not quite sure how to explain what happened to the rest of the pack. Melissa frantically rushed over to them once they entered the hospital, "what happened? is it over? is Stiles okay?"

"Mom i'm not sure I- I don't know" Scott was now crying, he just wanted Stiles back. After all Stiles only helped them he didn't deserve any of this torture.

After about an hour of running Stiles through a series of different test they claimed he's in a coma from brain damage. "No not Stiles this isn't suppose to happen to Stiles" Scott as well as John and Melissa were all in tears. The rest of the pack, which included Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and well they didn't really talk to Kira about joining yet. They were waiting at Scott's house because Melissa told them to get some rest considering it was two in the morning. Glad to have the nogitsune dead and gone yet terrified at how it left Stiles in a coma. Derek and Peter were still out of town somewhere. Scotts wondering if he should call Derek or not.

Soon the doctor came into the waiting room with a grim expression on his face. He said they didn't know what was going on they just had to wait for Stiles to wake up on his own and sense he was breathing on his own he should be fine.

Little did they know that in Stiles's mind, Stiles thought he hadn't killed the nogitsune, in fact he was sure of it because it was still in his mind and stronger then ever. The Nogitsune was beyond furious at Stiles attempt to push him out and decided to kill the people Stiles loved, one by one. and letting Stiles see all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. His dad.

Stiles sat up on his bed, John came home from the station two hours ago and is deeply asleep right now. It was a perfect time for the nogitsune to strike. Stiles sat up slowly walking over to his dresser. His dad gave him a gun two years ago along with lessons on how to shoot it. Stiles grabbed it and started walking out of his room. He felt like he was in a cage. A sound proof cage. He's screaming and crying, knowing exactly what the nogitsune's plans are. This was really the worst part of being possessed, Stiles thought. If everyone thinks the nogitsune is dead then their going to think this is really him. Maybe they will realize its not actually Stiles, but with everyone alone theirs no one to help stop him. Making his way to his fathers room, the nogitsune raised Stiles' arms over the sleeping figure. Gun aimed strait for the older mans heart. 

"Remember this Stiles.", the nogitsune said. Stiles was still screaming, yelling for his dad to wake up. To run away. As far away from Stiles as he can. The safety latch on the gun came off and Stiles' screams fell silent. He had no doubt the nogitsune could kill his father. This is it, stiles thought. He was sobbing now, of course no noise was coming out. He wished he could wake his father. With that last thought the nogitsune pulled the trigger. 

Blood was pouring out of the Johns mouth before he could even open his eyes. He looked at stiles with wide eyes but couldn't get himself to say anything before his eyes rolled back into his head. The nogitsune didn't still didn't say anything as he dropped the gun and walked out of the sheriffs room. As he walked out of the house he let his eyes change, not allowing Stiles to see or hear anything anymore.

2\. The McCalls 

Stiles was still mourning the loss of his father when the nogitsune let him see again. They were outside of the McCalls house. Stiles hoped Scott wasn't home, hoped and prayed to a god he no longer believed in. Of course Scott was home, the nogitsune always had perfect timing. Opening the door it made its way to the hall, strait to Scott's room. 

Scott looked up from his phone when stiles came in, "hey man, whats up?" Scott put his phone away and got up. The second he took a step closer to Stiles the nogitsune pulled a small sword from his back pocket. Quickly stabbing Scott in the heart, pulling out and stabbing him again and again in his chest. Once the nogitsune pushed Scott away he dropped dead. Blood pouring out from his mouth and at least 7 stab wounds. With that the nogitsune turned on his heel making his way out of the house. Stiles only sobbing harder when he slashed Melissa's throat like it was nothing on his way out the door.

3\. Derek. 

No not Lydia or Isaac or heck even Jackson. Derek. It took Stiles by surprise. Well until he looked into Derek's eyes. He remembered all the times Derek use to threaten to rip his throat out with his teeth sure but he also remembered his attraction to the man. Call him crazy but all stiles was sure of was that he wanted to get to know Derek Hale better. Become friends, maybe more. who knows? Time changes everything. But at the moment he knew nothing like that would ever happen. Derek seemed to know it wasn't actually Stiles the minute he walked in his loft. The nogitsune wasted no time dragging derek down and chaining him with wolfbane laced iron chains. Stiles had no idea where he got them but guessing sense no one knows how long he's been out, the Nogitsune had time to get this all together. After Derek was chained down the nogitsune pulled out a gallon of gasoline. Pouring it over everything in the room, especially Derek himself. Derek was yelling something Stiles couldn't hear over his own screams. How could Stiles let something like this happen? Let derek die the same way the mojority of his family did. The nogitsune struck a match and dropped it. Closing the door to the loft on his way out.

4\. The Pack. 

Stiles was tired, he has been thinking of a way to kill himself while being possessed. He's killed so many innocent people and is more than ready to end it all. The next time he woke up and definitely wanting it to be the last, he was in the loft. Facing Erica, Lydia, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac. With a flick of the nogitsune's wrist they all looked dazed and confused. Thats when the nogitsune pulls out two guns and starts shooting. One by one they all go down. Yet of course thats never enough, no. Standing aver there bodies the nogitsune pulls out a long sword and cuts all there heads off. 

\-------------------------------------

He started laughing. Hysterically laughing. "Im going crazy", Stiles realized. Standing in front of him was his mom. Claudia looked strong, like before she had been diagnosed and stayed at the hospital. This had to be a joke. This just wasn't fair, how could the nogitsune bring someone back to life just so he could kill her again? Claudia's eyes were soft and full of concern as well as a hint of anger. "I don't know how much time I have Stiles but I need to let you know. None of this is real. Its all a hallucination. The evil spirit is dead and you've been comatose in the hospital for weeks.", she spoke in a quite rushed voice. As if she spoke to loud she would disappear. "m-mom?" Stiles finally managed to choke out. Claudia sighed, "Hi honey." she softly let out. She made her way over to Stiles and pulled him in a tight hug, not really wanting to ever let go. Stiles opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he lifted up his arms and hugged his mom. 

"H-how..? I don't..mom-" Stiles struggled to find the words he was trying to get out. "Sweetie.. You're in between life and death right now. Thats how I managed to come here and talk to you."

Stiles finally understood what she was trying to get across to him. He didn't actually kill hid dad, Derek or the McCalls. He breathed out a sigh of relief and felt all the guilt, sadness and anger he let build up disappear. "How have you been?", he timidly asked. Not really sure how he's suppose to act in front of his mother that he hasn't seen in 8 years. "Im good, actually I've made friends with a great family! Do you by chance know the Hales? They had a huge house in the preserve. I think you went to school with Cora. They have a son a couple years older than you, maybe you've seen him around town?" She smirked kind heartedly. 

Stiles once timid expression turned to one of shock, then amusement. "Yea mom, actually I'm kinda friends with Derek." 

Claudia chuckled, "kind of? Ive seen the way you look at him.". Stiles was amazed, "Wait you know about everything?" "Haha of course sweetie, I have a lot of time on my hands" was all Claudia replied. 

"So you know he's been out of town for months and doesn't know about me being possessed?" He shivered at that word. 

"Actually-"Claudia began, "He's in Beacon Hills.." 

"Mom.. What are you-?" Stiles was at a loss for words.

"Weeellll, lets just say your hospital room is packed at the moment and we really need to get you back because its definitely not your time to die."

Stiles gave his mom a hug and maybe shed a few tears before leaning up. "I think I'm ready. How do I do this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad so sorry about any mistakes. Feedback is encouraged!


End file.
